A floresta de Cerejeiras
by ann.yuu
Summary: Sasuke é um fotografo renomado que está a participar de um concurso, ele tira uma das mais belas fotos. O que acontece quando Sakura descobre que está presente nesta? Sasu&Saku UA Leiam :3
1. Capitulo 1

_Postando fanfic nova, depois de muito tempo parada! (XD)  
Espero que gostem!(óò)_

_" Sasuke é um fotografo e está a participar de um concurso. Ele então tira a mais bela foto de todos os tempo. O que acontece quando Sakura descobre estar nela?"  
_

**A Floresta de cerejeiras**

**Capitulo I **

" **Os olhos dela"**

Ele estava impaciente, seus dedos tamborilavam rapidamente pela madeira do banco que estava sentado. Seus olhos fitavam profundamente o céu que tomava um tom alaranjado, com o pôr-do-sol.

A brisa passou por seus cabelos e seu rosto. O vento gélido acalmou seu desespero, só faltava um dia e ele precisava de uma foto urgentemente.

- Maldita falta de inspiração, essa cidade continua cada vez mais feia! – exclamou voltando à posição normal.

Apoiou um dos cotovelos na perna e com a outra mão pegou a câmera profissional, posicionando-a no olho esquerdo.

Estava em um parque, como era primavera, as cerejeiras estavam começando a cair, o fenômeno que tantas outras pessoas admiravam não fazia diferença para si.

- Tão comum... – soltou num desabafo.

Ele retirou o pequeno buraco da câmera de seu olho por um instante, foi quando entrou em estado de êxtase.

As pequenas pétalas das cerejeiras refletiam, uma a uma, os raios do Sol, podendo assim compará-las com uma chuva de dourada. Mas, o que realmente fizera Sasuke ficar tão extasiado, fora a garota que descansava debaixo de uma das cerejeiras.

Ele voltou a olhar pela câmera, focou a garota em meio às cerejeira e bateu a primeira foto. Seu coração batia acelerado, em todos os seus vinte e cinco anos de vida, ele nunca vira algo tão belo.

- Maravilhoso...

Ele segurou a câmera novamente e bateu outra foto, mas segundos antes de apertar o botão desta, ele percebera que ela abrira os olhos.

Agora, ele mais do que nunca se sentia extasiado, parecia que todo o seu corpo entrara em choque e só via aquela cena.

Os olhos dela... Eram verdes, verdes como duas esmeraldas perdidas em meio a um mundo-cor-de rosa.

Ele retirara a câmera de seus olhos, visualizara as duas fotos que havia nesta e voltou para tirar mais uma foto da bela garota, mas ela já não estava mais lá.

Sasuke olhou de um lado a outro e nada, nem sinal da garota.

- Droga! – lamentou-se.

**.x.**

A foto estava no computador do moreno e ele ainda olhava esta de longe para melhor observar.

Não havia foto melhor, o contraste, a luz, tudo naquela foto era perfeito.

- Que droga! – pronunciou tomando o café que estava em sua caneca. – Eu poderia ter tirado mais fotos, poderia ter ido falar com ela...

Ele sentou-se na cadeira giratória, e voltou a editar a foto, tinha até meia noite para enviar a foto ao concurso.

**.x.**

Três dias já haviam se passado, e desde a foto, Sasuke não conseguira esquecer-se dos olhos dela. Mesmo que ele tivesse trabalho a fazer na revista, mesmo que ele estivesse em seu tempo livre, momento a momento, os olhos dela invadiam sua mente.

- Preciso descansar! – falou.

- Porquê, você trabalha um dia e folga o outro! – dissera o loiro que tinha o computador à frente deste.

- Não é bem assim não, Naruto! – retrucou Sasuke.

Os dedos do loiro corriam como água no teclado do computador.

- Queria saber se você seria do mesmo jeito se trabalhasse em meu cargo!

- Claro que não, eu pelo menos iria atrás da Hinata...

Naruto apertara um botão, e olhara assustado para Sasuke.

O computador começara a fazer barulho pelo fato do loiro continuar apertando este.

- Oe! Seu inteligente,tira o dedo daí! – dissera Sasuke entre risos.

Naruto tirara o dedo do teclado, apagara as quinhentas letras "A" que ele havia escrito.

- Não precisa ficar tão nervoso! – falara o Uchiha.

- Não precisa ficar nervoso, pelo amor de Deus, você fala assim de uma colega de trabalho minha!

Sasuke rira baixo.

- Fala sério, ela dá o maior mole para você, Naruto!

Naruto apontara o dedo sério para Sasuke.

- Não, não mesmo... nunca vai acontecer nada entre eu e a Hinata-chan!

**.x.**

Estava quase dormindo em pé, se não fosse por estar se apoiando no pilar acima de sua cabeça, ela com certeza cairia. Acordou de sua sonolência quando a próxima estação fora anunciada.

Para não voltar a dormir, Sakura precisava de algo que lhe chamasse a atenção. Visualizou logo uma revista na pessoa que estava sentada a sua frente.

Ela pôde identificar uma revista comum, e que havia várias e várias páginas com belas fotografias.

Sakura soltou um bocejo alto e longo, ela estava tão cansada, afinal trabalhar e agüentar a faculdade era difícil demais.

Ela olhou novamente a revista do homem que estava a sua frente, ela percebera que ele havia mudado de página, e nesta havia cerejeiras.

Um pequeno sorriso brotou de seus lábios e ela se inclinou levemente para observar o resto da imagem.

- Sugoe! – foi a primeira palavra que disse quando viu o resto das cerejeiras.

Ela estranhou quando viu o resto da imagem, aquele parque, ela o conhecia, principalmente a garota que estava na imagem.

- MAS...- ela arrancou a revista da mão homem. – O QUE EU ESTOU FAZENDO AQUI?!

**.x.**

Sasuke estava cochilando em cima de sua mesa, quando a campainha de sua casa tocou.

Ele rapidamente despertou e levantou-se, olhou pela janela aberta, era noite. Foi em direção à sala, deu uma olhada no relógio, eram duas da madrugada.

- Mas quem será esta hora? – perguntou-se.

Ele abriu a porta e deu de cara com dois homens, ambos com uniforme policial.

- O Senhor é Uchiha Sasuke?

Sasuke encostou-se no batente da porta.

- Se estiverem atrás do Itachi, ele não mora mais aqui! – falou ríspido.

- Não, é com o senhor mesmo, queira nós acompanhar até a delegacia!

- Unh? Para quê!?

- Por conta de uma foto, senhor!

- Mas...

Os dois homens saíram empurrando Sasuke para fora de sua casa.

**.x.**

Sasuke fora enfurnado em uma sala, nesta que parecia ser a de um delegado.

- Mas o que... – ele começara, mas parara quando vira a garota dos olhos verdes.

Ela se levantou da cadeira em que estava, colocou uma das mãos na cintura e com a outra quase que arremessou a revista no rosto de Sasuke.

- COMO VOCÊ PUBLICA UMA FOTO MINHA ASSIM?!

Sasuke assustou-se por um momento, mas logo desabafou se acalmando.

- Mulheres...

**Fim de capitulo**

_Waaaaamiina, passei muito tempo parada!O capitulo foi pequeno mas a fanfic vai ser legal, tem mais coisas no próximo capitulo que dá para entender melhor! (n.n)  
_

**_SE GOSTARAM! OU SE ODIARAM!_**

**_Mandem reviwel!_**

_ps: se já chegou até o final, é so apertar no roxinho! (óò)_

**_bye._**


	2. Capitulo 2

_**Yoo, voltei!**_

_**Mesmo com poucas reviwels eu vou postar! (n.n) **_

_**Iko dessu!**_

_Naruto não me pertence, e como se eu estivesse me importando! :P_

_Toda e qualquer semelhança é pura coicidência!  
_

_Betado por Natana Boletini_

**_Enjoy ;3_**

**A Floresta de Cerejeiras**

**Capitulo II**

" **É brincadeira..."**

- Bom... foi isso o que aconteceu!

Sasuke esticou-se para trás podendo alongar um tanto as costas, já fazia quase duas horas que ele estava ali, sentado naquela cadeira de madeira a qual não tinha acolchoado, apenas tentando explicar o porquê da "garota-de-cabelo-cor-de-rosa" ter aparecido em uma de suas fotos.

- Acho que finalmente entendi! – disse o delegado. – Esses artistas de hoje, por Deus, acham que tudo é arte!

Sasuke retrucaria o comentário do detetive na mesma hora, se ele tivesse energia e disposição para isso, o que não ocorria no momento, pois já eram quase quatro horas da manhã e ele ainda não havia dormido.

Diferente da "garota-do-cabelo-cor-de-rosa" que entre as complexas explicações de Sasuke, tirara alguns cochilos.

- Posso ir agora? – perguntou o moreno já impaciente.

O delegado, este que tinha um bigode tão largo quanto a sua cara, afirmou com a cabeça, mas pediu que Sasuke continuasse sentado.

- Senhorita?! – chamou este.

Sakura piscou algumas vezes, ela poderia jurar que alguém estava a chamando.

- Sim? – sua voz era tão baixa que mal podia ser ouvida. (n/a: 8D)

- Não vejo motivo algum para o moço continuar retido, pode retirar a queixa e deixá-lo ir embora?

Sakura balançou a cabeça por instinto, não que ela tivesse concordando com algo, mas com o sono, esta pesava mais que uma tonelada.

- Só... – ela continuou. – só se ele me pagar um café...

Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha, era a gota d'água, depois de intimá-lo a delegacia, de fazê-lo perder sua noite de sono, de ter de explicar o motivo de seu "erro" o qual não era tão grave assim, ela ainda o pedia para paga rum café?

- Me recuso! – disse ele ríspido.

- Como? – Sakura finalmente havia despertado.

O delegado, prevendo que aquilo tornaria-se uma tremenda discussão decidiu intervir logo.

- Senhor Uchiha, por favor... – O delegado olhou com uma cara piedosa para Sakura, como se dissesse "Leve essa pobre coitada daqui!".

Sasuke bufou de irritação e acabou por aceitar.

Mas aonde ele encontraria um café às quatro horas da madrugada?

**.x.**

- Ne... Ne... Oe, vamos parar?!

Sasuke estava praticamente arrastando Sakura.

Ele parou e olhou para ela, confuso.

Ambos estavam no parque, no mesmo em que Sasuke tirou a foto da "bela garota dos olhos verdes" a qual não parecia tão bela assim neste momento.

- Primeiro... – ela começou. Sakura retirou seu pulso da mão de Sasuke. – Porque você está me machucando. E segundo, porque não sei se você percebeu, ainda são quatro da madrugada.

Sasuke fechou a cara, como se ele não fosse esperto para deduzir tal coisa.

- Hm... vamos esperar amanhecer, tem um lugar por aqui, bom para descansar...- disse Sakura.

Ele acompanhou a garota por onde ela andava, naquele parque o qual ele havia tirado a foto mais bonita, em sua opinião.

Ele finalmente se deu conta de que ela já havia parado, quando a viu deitada debaixo daquela mesma cerejeira.

A dona das madeixas róseas sorriu serena para Sasuke e pediu que ele se deitasse também. Sasuke sentou-se ao lado dela, apoiando-se em seus braços.

Ele não sabia o que havia acontecido consigo, somente que seus dedos dos pés haviam começado a formigar.

- Estranho! – sussurrou para si.

- O que disse? – perguntou Sakura.

- Betsuni! – respondera deitando-se.

Naquela madrugada, o sol começava a despontar os primeiros raios, estes quais as pétalas de cerejeiras não mais refletiam, estes quais tomavam conta dos galhos secos das árvores. Estes que iluminavam o belo perfil da "garota-de-cabelos-cor-de-rosa"... Estes, os quais só ele pode ver, segundos antes de cair em profundo sono.

**.x.**

- Então, você é fotografo?

- Demorou tanto assim para adivinhar?

Sakura o olhou, irritada.

- Você é sempre tão arrogante?

- Não! – Sasuke soltou um sorriso de soslaio. – Apenas quando sou obrigado a conviver com pessoas como você!

- Seu chato!

O silêncio se instalou entre os dois, havia somente o barulho entre as pessoas do estabelecimento.

- Você... ganhou algum prêmio com aquela foto? – perguntou Sakura esquentando as mãos da caneca de café.

- Não, somente o primeiro lugar!

Sakura quase engasgou com o café.

- Eu... tô no primeiro lugar? – perguntou ela incrédula.

Sasuke tomou um gole do café.

- Não, _eu_ estou em primeiro lugar...

Sakura revirou os olhos, ela deixou a caneca no pires, pegou o açucareiro e colocou mais três pedras de açúcar.

- Não sei como você agüenta tomar isso desse jeito...

- Não sei como _você_ agüenta tomar isso, sem açúcar algum... – defendeu-se ela.

Ela mexeu o café com a colher e voltou a tomá-lo.

- E você o que faz? – perguntou Sasuke.

- Eu... estou cursando o primeiro ano de medicina...

Desta vez, fora Sasuke que quase engasgara.

- Você, medicina? – ele debochou. – Irresponsável deste modo?

- Não sou tão irresponsável assim...

- Imagina, você apenas exige café de um estranho, e ainda "dorme" as vistas dele... Quer se tornar uma boa médica deste modo?

- Claro que quero! – ela batera a caneca de café na mesa. – Não é porque sou irresponsável que não posso conseguir alcançar meus objetivos!

Sasuke deu uma olhada no relógio, terminou de tomar seu café e se levantou.

- Conheço muito bem gente como você, meu irmão é um deles, desistiu no segundo ano de medicina. Bem, boa sorte a você... agora eu vou, ver se recupero meu sono perdido...

Sasuke saiu rapidamente do estabelecimento.

- Idiota!

**.x.**

Já haviam se passado três dias depois do "encontro" desastrado de ambos, e Sasuke não havia conseguido tirá-la de sua cabeça. Não que ele achasse que aqueles belos olhos verdes não mais o encantassem, era que ele realmente não imaginava que ela fosse aquele tipo de pessoa. Afinal, ninguém nunca é o que aparenta ser, não?

Ele dera o ultimo "enter" no teclado do computador, desligou o monitor, pegou suas coisas e saiu. Sasuke precisava de ar.

Por ser noite, ele andou algumas ruas, estava à procura de um lugar sossegado que servisse café, talvez ele estivesse exigindo demais de Tókio. Após andar quase meia hora ele encontrara um pequeno estabelecimento.

Havia uma única entrada, a porta era de madeira, com um marrom extremamente forte que fazia contraste com a curta parede de tijolos.

- Como eu nunca percebi um lugar desses em Tokyo?

Ele abriu a porta e o cheiro forte de café adentrou por suas narinas.

A primeira coisa que percebera quando fechara a porta atrás de si, era o designer totalmente europeu. Parecia que haviam trazido um pequeno pedaço da Inglaterra para o Japão.

- Qual é o seu pedido moço?! Peça logo, pois já estamos fechando.

A voz da garçonete soou alto no estabelecimento.

Sasuke voltou sua atenção para a dona da voz e entrou em choque.

- Você! – disse apontando incrédulo para o balcão.

A garota de madeixas róseas saiu de um sorriso encantador para um bico de insatisfação.

- Essa é minha fala... O que você está fazendo aqui?!

**Owari**

**_Obrigada:  
_**

**_Sacerdotisa - Leca-chan - marriesakurachan - mitsumy_**


End file.
